


Written in Blood

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Performance Art, Poetry, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for one of Angbang Morbid March's themes of the day: torture.<br/>Mairon uses torture as a medium for performance art as a gift for Melkor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Blood

Mairon carved poetry  
into the elf’s skin,  
vibrant red lines,  
onto living parchment,  
in a flowing,  
practiced script,  
punctuated by anguished cries,  
whimpering and pleading,  
a fitting accompaniment,  
to the lyrics that lay,  
scarlet over ivory,  
gleaming in the torchlight,  
a love song,  
in an evil tongue,  
written for his Master,  
lone audience to the sanguinary performance.  
  
Melkor mused,  
o’er the Maia’s art,  
as letters dripped,  
and ran together,  
slipping through verse,  
to pool upon the floor:  
would the elf scream louder,  
he wondered,  
if she could read the words,  
etched into her flesh?  
  
The music ended,  
with a flourish that stained,  
the robes that draped,  
the artist’s lithe form,  
and the canvas drooped limp,  
bowing her head,  
in lifeless echo,  
of Mairon,  
as he bent low,  
before his Lord’s throne.  
  
Melkor arose,  
drawing up his lieutenant’s gaze,  
to meet his own,  
as he lay a scorched hand,  
aside Mairon’s face,  
to wipe a stray speck,  
of blood from his lover’s lips,  
before meeting these too,  
in a lingering applause,  
until Mairon drew back,  
to lead him away,  
toward an encore in another medium,  
to make good on promises,  
written in blood.


End file.
